Methods and systems disclosed herein relate generally to automated forecasting, and specifically to automated forecasting of tidal heights and currents in coastal regions.
Accurate prediction of water levels and currents in coastal areas is critical to the success of various oceanographic operations such as, for example, but not limited to, navigation, amphibious landing, mine warfare and Navy SEAL missions. Some existing coastal forecasting methods can be time-consuming and labor-intensive because model-related tasks and functions require human interactions. What is needed is an automated system to predict high resolution water level and currents at several geographic locations to support activities such as, for example, but not limited to, resource management, navigation safety, facility and structure planning, search and rescue, decision making, and recreational activities, as well as the earlier mentioned U.S. Navy-related operations.